Corporations, businesses, and other organizations typically provide various types of information to the general public or to a particular group of people. For example, public corporations often provide investment information to current or potential investors. Oftentimes, these people request information from multiple organizations, and many organizations attempt to track the people that request information. As an example, an organization typically requires that a person requesting information first register with the organization's computer system and establish a user account before the requested information is provided. Registration often involves collecting contact or other information (generally referred to as “account information”), such as a person's name, address, telephone number, electronic mail (“email”) address, and password.
Conventional computer systems used by the organizations often suffer from one or more problems. For example, a user typically must register with each organization's computer system before receiving information from that organization. This forces the user to register multiple times before receiving desired information. Also, each organization typically communicates with the user through email, and these communications are only available to the user when the user accesses his or her email account.